What Have I Done? Annabeth's Story
by Zebra with the Mohauk
Summary: A new daughter of Athena has come to camp half-blood, everyone she knows has started to ignore her. Only one person hasn't but she doesn't know that.Will she leave camp? much better then it sounds, not the story line it sounds like, seriously! please R&R!


**What Have I Done? Annabeth's Story**

**Full Summary: 3 years after the 2****nd**** titan war, a new daughter of Athena has come to camp; Annabeth thinks that everyone has forgotten her, and left her for the new girl. But, not everyone has…. Will she leave camp? And if she does, what will happen? Please, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Percy Jackson, just my own characters.**

Annabeth's POV

I was the first one to see her. I was the first one the befriend her. I was the first one to notice that she was trying to steal my boyfriend. I was the first one to see that I was being ignored.

*flashback*

_Percy and I had been sitting next to Thalia's Tree for about an hour, talking about all sorts of things; like what we were doing in college and the next capture the flag game, in the coming Tuesday, one week from now._

_We were sitting there silently looking at the scenery, when I heard a groan of pain, it was distant, I could hardly hear it. I got up immediately. Percy, who was also sitting down, slipped back from the sudden motion. I strained my ears, I heard it again, it was coming from the bottom of the hill, the side that was out of the barrier that kept the camp safe. I sprinted down the hill, with my knife placed firmly in my hand, I stopped, at my feet was a unconscious girl; she was about my age, she had light brown hair, it went down to her shoulders, I couldn't see what colour her eyes where, she was wearing a big, baggy black t-shirt, with grey cargo pants, and a pair of black skate shoes, she was very tall, maybe 6'2 in height._

_I called for Percy, who came running down moments later, with his help, we carried her up to the big house._

_Chiron said that only Percy, I and the Apollo cabin can know she was here right now._

_He said she was special case._

_Her Injuries were serious._

_Her Left leg was broken, she had two fractures in her right wrist and a broken bone in her neck, but with nearly all of the Apollo cabin come into the infirmary to heal her, she was ok._

_She was out for two days._

_In those two days she was claimed._

_She was a daughter of Athena._

_Percy and I checked on her every couple of hours, to see if she has wakened and/or remembered anything that has happened. _

_She finally woke. We asked her if she remembered anything. All she could remember was that she was running from a creature that had about six or seven heads. It was most likely a hydra. _

_*end flashback*_

_You're probably wondering, why was she chased by a hydra? If she was only a daughter of Athena, why was her scent so strong? _

_Your Guess is as good as ours._

_*flashback*_

_It was about 2 months until she was fully healed, only then was she introduced to camp, she was claimed again, only to show the camp who her godly parent was. _

_She had become really popular, no matter where she was, there were at least 3 or 4 people trying to talk to her at once._

_Nearly everyone Annabeth knew didn't talk to her, the only ones who weren't ignoring her was Thalia and Grover._

_Even Percy Had Stopped talking to her, he was always around that __girl._

_She thought they had something._

_She guessed she was wrong._

_And she knew she was wrong when at the bonfire that night, Percy was sitting alone and __she __started to walk up to him._

_She sat next to him._

_She moved his chin so he had to look at her._

_She took hold of his shirt._

_And she pulled him in for a kiss._

_I was shocked; I ran out of there, when to her cabin and sobbed in my pillow._

**Hm, what did you think? Next chapter will have Percy's POV, to show why he was acting in such a non-Percy way.**

**So, love it, hate it, please tell me.**

**All you got to do is click those few ****little blue underlined words****.**


End file.
